Dans mon temps
by kikilabombay
Summary: Naruto à maintenant six ans et il vas entré à l'académie de ninjas! Que s'est-il passé durant son cheminemant? Bizou!
1. Chapitre 1: Naruto à l'école des ninjas

**Auteur :Kikilabombay**

**Titre : Dans mon temps**

**Genre : Amusant, mimi, parfois drama... **

**Base :Manga Naruto**

**Disclaimer :les personnage ne sont pas a moi! Ils apartiennent tous à Kishimoto-sama! (peut-être a part quelques perso qui vont venir au court de l'histoire, mais bon sa reste a voir .)**

**Couples: Rien pour le moment, mais qui sait....(je tien a vous prévenir, sa ne peut pas vraiment être très érieux à leur âge . mais je conte bien faire des petites amourette d'enfant Kawaii tous plein! et puis, si il y en n'a qui lise déjà mon autre fic (La rose et la feuille) vous remarquerez quelques petits élément facile a voir .)**

**Résumer: L'histoire commence à la première journée à l'académie de Ninjas, Naruto se lève exister, il allait faire son premier pas pour réaliser son rêve! Il rencontrera plusieurs personnes qui risque de devenir des amis cher à ses yeux...(il se peut que dans les vrai livre, vous y avez vu des flasback de l'académie, il se pourait que je modifie certains détail, mais svp ne me massacrez pas! je fait tout pour que ce sois une belle fic!)**

Chapitre 1:

Le soleil se leva timidement derrière les colline qui entourait le village de Konoha, deux petit yeux azur s'ouvrait alors que les rayons passait à travers une vitrine. Des cheveux couleur d'or en bataille donnait à Naruto un air de chien battu.

-Je déteste les matin...

Naruto se rendormi les couvertures sur lui, mais soudaint, il se releva brusquement!

-Matin?... MATIN!, WOW je vais être en retard!!

Naruto sauta en bas de son et couru à la cuisine où il prépara tartine et verre de lait, il enfila un short noir et un chandail avec une spiral rouge sur le dessus. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, sac à la main et il couru faire le premier pas pour réaliser son rêve... celui de devenir HOKAGE! La cérémonie de l'entrée à l'académie était des plus ennuyeux... tous les élève et parents étaient debout comme des piquait et restèrent là sans bouger. Naruto écoutait l'hokage faire son discourt.

-_Je capte pas du tous et en plus sa dur des heures... et je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les pieds..., _pensa Naruto en se tortillant sur lui même impasiant d'aller en classe.

Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminer, élève, famille et professeur parlèrent entre eux le temps de dire des truc banal du genre, "Bien mon fils! tu vas pouvoir devenir comme ton père un vrai ninjas!" "On fêtera sa se soir!" "tu nous rencontera tous pas vrai ma chérie?", et plein d'autres brouhaha. Enfin, au grand soulagement de Naruto, les professeur nomma leurs élèves pour qu'ils vinnent se placer devant eux. Un professeur, avec un les cheveux noir ramené par l'arrière avec un eslatique commenca par nommé les nom de ses élève, à commencer par...

-Abruame Shino!

Et ainsi de suite! Naruto fut dans les derniers à être nommé, parce que il les nommait en ordre alphabétique.

Le groupe composé d'une trentaine d'élèves, se rendit dans une salle de classe. Il eu un petit brouhaha le temps que les élèves se placent sur les bancs. Après quelques minutes, le professeur demanda le silence.

-Bien s'il vous plait votre attention! Bonjour à tous je suis le professeur Iruka, c'est moi qui vous enseignerait pour votre première année à l'académie de ninjas, je ne connais vos noms. Bien que je vous ait nommés, cela ne m'aide pas, j'aimerais que vous vous présentiez et j'aimerais aussi que vous me dites vos motivations… en commencent par…toi!, fit Iruka en pointant un élève au hasard.

-Je m'appelle Kiba Inuzaka, et lui c'est Akamaru!, fit le petit garçons en pointant fièrement son chien. Je veux devenir ninjas comme mon père et mon frère! Et aussi ma sœur, dit il plus doucement.

Ce garçons à l'allure d'un fauve avec un air hautain et méprisant avait l'habitude de se promener avec son chien Akamaru, qui était un chien ninjas.

-Bien! suivant toi à côté!

-Shikamaru Nara. Je suis ici parce que mes parent voudrait me voir ninjas comme mon père…

Ce que Shikamaru laissa caché, c'est que tous ce qu'il désirait, c'est qu'on le laisse tranquille, ce petit bonhomme avec une queue de cheval n'aimait pas les complication…

-Suivant toi!

Un garçons plutôt joufflu regarda le professeur surpris, puis il se pointa du doigt comme pour dire « moi? »

-Oui oui toi, fit le professeur.

-Je m'appelle Chôji Akimichi, Je suis à l'académie parce que la plupart de mes amis y vont et aussi parce que je crois que c'est parce que mon père y a été avant moi, répondit Chôji.

Chôji est plus « envelopper » que la plupart des élève, il était déjà le meilleurs ami de Shikamaru avant d'entrée à l'académie.

-Comme la plupart des élève c'est bien, maintenant euh… Tien pourquoi pas une jeune fille cette fois toi!

-Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, et euh… je suis ici parce que je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autres quand je serais grande.

Une petite fille au cheveux rose yeux vert, pas vraiment sur d'elle mais à tout de même du potentielle.

-Bien je vois, suivant… tien toi tous seul!

-Sasuke Uchiwa… si je suis ici c'est pour assurer l'honneur de mon clan…

Trop jeune pour avoir un côté ténébreux, Sasuke est déterminer à rattraper son frère pour que son père puisse aussi le reconnaître comme étant son fils, évidemment son jolie visage ne laisse pas indifférentes certaines jeunes fille de la classe.

-Hum hum…toi!

-m..moi?, fit une petite fille toute timide à côté de Naruto.

-oui toi!

-je..Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga…et… euh… je suis à l'académie parce que…m.. ma famille souhaite me voir ninjas…, dit elle en bégayant légèrement.

Hinata semble très insécur, elle est visiblement timide et réserver, pourtant elle semble bien amical.

-C'est bien…j'ai eu ton cousin l'an dernier sa promet!, tien toi à côté maintenant.

Naruto eu un large sourire, enfin c'était à lui!

-JE M'APPELLE NARUTO UZUMAKI, JE VEUX DEVENIR NINJAS POUR POUVOIR SURPASSÉ TOUS LES HOKAGE!!!

Il eu quelques ricanement de la par des autres élèves, ce qui mit Naruto en colère.

-QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS FAIT RIRE BANDE DE NAZE!?

-Bien bien ne nous emportons pas s'il vous plait, fit Iruka pour calmé la classe.

Naruto se calma et resta silencieux et bouda, il regarda à côté de lui, et vit Hinata qui le regardant stupéfaite, mais lui souriait, elle détourna la tête en voyant que Naruto la regardait. Naruto ne fit pas attention à elle, et les présentation continuait sans trop d'accrochage. Et lorsque tous le monde fut présenter.

-Bien… maintenant je vais faire un court résumé de se que nous allons travailler cette année. Tous d'abord, nous allons parler de l'histoire de ce pays, ensuite nous pencherons sur les art ninjas comme le Ninjustu, genjustu et taijustu, ainsi que les lancer au shiruken bref la base de tous ce qu'un ninjas fait… des question? Non? Parfait!

La première journée de cours, n'était pas ce que Naruto s'imaginait, c'était plutôt ennuyeux, tous la journée s'était soit temps libre ou le professeur Iruka parlait des fondations de confrérie de ninjas, Naruto n'avait que faire de telle ananeris, lui il voulait commencer à progresser! Pas question de perdre son temps sur des connerie pareil! Naruto se coucha en espérant que le lendemain serait plus amusant, il pensa aussi à un mauvais tour qu'il pourrait bien faire contre le professeur Iruka.

-hé hé….

* * *

Bon j'ai réussi de peine et de misère à finir mon chapitre, mon frère qui réclamait l'ordi ne m'aidait pas vraiment . review powwaa!

Bizou les tourlou XXxxXX

Kiki

Sur ces mots, Naruto s'endormi.


	2. Chapitre 2:Les noms tarés

**Réponses au reviews!: **

**Clover3**: Coucou! ouais c'est Clover!! Alors sa va mieux pupuce?Aller voilà un chapitre bien comique qui te remontera le moral!! :D cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, alors je me suis dit bon pourquoi pas! Gros Bizou!

**Calliope la muse**:Allo! l'évitable mais attachant Calliope! héhé toi décidément rien te fatigue toujours aussi énergique!! que veux tu un jour... un jour! nous serons les maître du monde (et de l'écriture) MOUHAHAHA!!! Bebyeuh!!(ohlala j'ai une idée de tonnerre à faire dans une cronique héhéhé(rire démant))

**Dragon Noir**:Bonzour! Et oui le duo parfait, Le Dragon suit la Muse! héhé quoi c'est si prometteur?Je ne trouvait pas le premier chapitre super intriguant...(héhé je serait moin méchante dans cette fic pour les fin de chapitre) marre toi bien surtout!! Aplus! (ohlala j'ai une idée de tonnerre à faire dans une cronique hun hun hun(riredémant))

**Recif**:Yello! Et le déssert de ma liste Recif! On dirait bien que finalement, personne ne s'attendait à ce genre de fic (halala que voulez vous j'ai un don!) évidamment tu es perspicace! Merci et que la bonne fortune guide tes pas vers le chmin de l'amitié (mouais... pas bonne pour les phrase tueuse da la mort qui tue...)

**Auteur :Kikilabombay**

**Titre : Dans mon temps**

**Genre : Amusant, mimi, parfois drama... **

**Base :Manga Naruto**

**Disclaimer :les personnage ne sont pas a moi! Ils apartiennent tous à Kishimoto-sama! (peut-être a part quelques persos qui vont venir au court de l'histoire.)**

**Couples: Rien pour le moment, mais qui sait....(je tien a vous prévenir, sa ne peut pas vraiment être très sérieux à leur âge . mais je conte bien faire des petites amourette d'enfant Kawaii tous plein! et puis, si il y en n'a qui lise déjà mon autre fic (La rose et la feuille) vous remarquerez quelques petits élément facile a voir .)**

**Résumer: L'histoire commence à la première journée à l'académie de Ninjas, Naruto se lève exister, il allait faire son premier pas pour réaliser son rêve! Il rencontrera plusieurs personnes qui risque de devenir des amis cher à ses yeux...(il se peut que dans le vrai manga, vous y avez vu des flasback de l'académie, il se pourait que je modifie certains détails, mais svp ne me massacrez pas! je fait tout pour que ce sois une belle fic!)**

**Chapitre 2: Les noms tarés**

Cette fois, le ciel était plutôt nuageux, au grand désarrois de Naruto. Car aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait pas faire de lancer au shiruken s'il pleut. Alors Naruto décida de jouer un mauvais tour au professeu,r juste au cas où il tournerait trop longtemps autour du pot pour expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il se leva comme à chaque matin, une tartine avec verre de lait, il enfile le même genre de vêtement que la veille et sort en courant vers l'académie. Une fois arrivé, tous le monde attendait dehors que les porte s'ouvre, il y avait plusieurs personnes de sa classe, entre autre le drôle de type avec un cleb sur la tête. Celui-ci le remarqua.

-T'as un prob « futur » Hokage, dit-il

-C'est quoi là, tu me cherches?!, dit Naruto énervé.

-C'est bon! calme toi! j'ai pas envie d'avoir une retenue, dit Kiba.

-Hein? Une retenue?

-T'as pas lu les règlements? « Tous ceux qui seront prit à se battrent, auront une retenue immédiatement », expliqua-t-il en déposant son chien au sol.

-Je vois...même pas le droit de s'amuser...

-Faudra t'y faire... mais je te préviens, si tu m'énerves hors de l'académie je ne me gênerais pas pour te foutre une raclé! Compris?

Sur ces mots, Kiba parti rejoindre un petit groupe de fille. Déjà à son âge, Kiba entreprend des petits avances [1]. Naruto commençait à bien aimer ça, déjà il avait de la concurrence, quoi qu'il ne connaissais pas sa force. Oh, et puis il s'en fiche bien... il n'a qu'à lui donné un coup à la figure et le tour est joué[2].

Naruto entreprit d'explorer la cours extérieur, il remarqua que plus loin de l'entrée, il y avait un arbre avec une balançoire accrocher à une des branches. Naruto s'y assit et regarda tout le monde qui se trouvait sur la place, il reconnu facilement certaines personnes du même groupe que lui, il vit que toute seule, il y avait la petite fille d'hier qui était à côté de lui, et un autre type, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas bien difficile à manquer à cause des filles qui tournaient autour. Sasuke Uchiwa était déjà l'idole de toutes les filles, mais il était clair que se Sasuke s'en foutait...Il était apparemment de nature solitaire... Comme Naruto....

Enfin les portes de l'académie s'ouvrirent et chacun regagna sa classe respective... Le professeur n'était pas à l'heure aujourd'hui, Et Naruto avait drôlement hâte de commencer, c'était le temps de mettre en action son plan diabolique [3]...

-Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?, demanda un garçon en s'adressant à Naruto.

-Je vais montrer au professeur ce qu'il arrive lorsqu'il est en retard, moi!, répondit Naruto en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

-Tu vas te faire gronder je te préviens, fit un autres. [4]

Naruto installa quelque chose tous prêt de la tablette de présence, il alla se rassoir encore plus impatient que le professeur n'arrive. La plupart des élèves étaient intrigué par tout cela, et quand le professeur arriva...

-Je suis sincèrement désolé chers élèves, mais je devais parler au professeur de l'autre classe pour certaines choses. Alors bon, je vais commencer par les présences...

Tous les élèves, regardèrent la tablette de présence entre les mains du professeur Iruka. Il commença à nommer les premiers élèves de la liste et il tourna à la page suivante.

-bon euh... Itof maïachève!(il toffe(résiste en Québécois [5]) mais y achève... )

Tous les élèves, ou presque, éclatèrent de rire, le professeur, bien embêté, lu tout haut le prochain nom.

-Signton Sheque...(signe ton chèque)

-Yama Moto? (y'a ma moto)

Encore une fois les élèves riaient à chaude larmes, Iruka encore plus écarlate et irrité par cette mauvaise blague, retira les fausses feuilles pour retrouver la bonne liste.

-Oh non! Les meilleurs allaient arrivé à la quatrième!, s'écria Naruto déçu.

-JE PARIS QUE C'EST TOI L'IMBÉCILE QUI À MANIGANCER TOUT CA?!, Fit le professeur hors de lui en pointant l'impertinent du doigt. [6]

-euh... bah on peut bien rire de temps en temps, non?, fit Naruto en se grattant la tête.

-INSOLENT! Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur et que je ne te donne pas de retenue!

Le professeur poursuivit ses présences et au moment où il eut fini, on cogna à la porte. Une Kunoichi avec des lunette et des cheveux bouclé sombre entra dans la classe e s'adressa au professeur.

-Excuse-moi de t'interrompre Iruka, mais j'attend toujours mes élèves moi, fit elle.

-Oh désolé, j'ai été retardé, fit Iruka en lançant un regard sévère à Naruto. Que les jeunes filles de la classe suive le professeure O'ren! [7]

Les jeunes filles sortirent de la classe en silence. Mais les garçons eux partirent en brouhaha, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Pourquoi eux devaient resté là, assis à ne rien faire. Le professeur calma le reste de la classe d'un voixforte.

-Bon je vais vous expliquer, les Kunoichis ou « femmes ninjas », ont des choses qu'elles doivent apprendre mais pas les garçons, c'est pourquoi le professeur O'ren va enseigner quelques cours à ces jeunes filles, mais elle n'auront pas plus haut niveau que vous, si c'est de cela que vous vous plaignez. Bien sortez un parchemin et de quoi écrire, je vais donné certaines notes à étudier sur la première leçon de l'art martial ninjas : Le Ninjustu.

La journée commença ainsi par une leçon sur le Ninjustu, ensuite les signes de main, pause dîner, un petit retour sur l'histoire de Konoha et finalement une anecdote d'Iruka.

Enfin, la journée était terminée, quelques élèves restèrent un peu dans la cours le temps de parler. Naruto qui s'apprêta à rentrée chez lui, surpris une petite conversation.

-Hey! Shikamaru tu veux venir chez moi j'ai un truc délire à te montrer!, fit Chôji en prenant encore une poigné de bonbons.

-Désolé Chôji, mais ma mère va me tuer si je ne rentre pas, je demanderais à mon père après le souper, D'accord?

-Ok! À ce soir alors!

Les deux amis partirent chacun de leurcôté, Naruto aussi aurait bien voulu avoir un ami... ou au moins il espérait que quelqu'un lui dise un truc du genre « elle était bien ta farce » ou encore « jolie coup pour ce matin! », mais non, décidément personne dans cette classe n'avait le sens de l'humour.

Naruto tourna le regard sur une mère et sa fille qui se donnait un câlin de fin de journée. Naruto baissa les yeux d'un air triste et, marcha vers la maison.

Kiba faisait la course avec son chien jusqu'à chez lui. Il avait gagné, et entra joyeusement dans sa maison.

-M'man je suis rentrer!

Quelques chiens vinrent l'accueillir en se jetant sur lui. Kiba qui retira ses sandales cria encore.

-M'man tu es là?!

Une jeune fille en Kimono bleu ciel sortit d'une pièce et serra son petit frère qui se débattait pour ne pas avoir un gros bizou de la part de sa sœur.

-Bonjour mon petit Kikibabou! [8]

-NAH! Lâche-moi! Maman est pas là?

-Elle est parti faire des courses, et puisque j'avais pas de missions aujourd'hui, et bien je suis rester à la maison. Comment c'était à l'école aujourd'hui?, demanda-t-elle.

-Ah... dit t'es plus chouette en sœur qu'en maman tu sais..., fit Kiba.

-Je dois bien la remplacer sinon tu vas faire la moue toute la soirée et puis quand maman reviendra, je ne me gênerais pas à te faire souffrir comme avant!

Kiba couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour attendre le repas, et commença à étudier la leçon d'aujourd'hui pour pouvoir aller dehors avec son frère ou son père après le souper... peut-être.

Le souper arriva, tout le monde y était, même certains chiens de la maison faisaient les beaux yeux pour avoir un peu de l'assiette de Kiba.

-Alors Kiba! tous c'est bien passé aujourd'hui à l'école?, demanda son père.

-Ben.. chai que mon prof...

-Kiba! Ne parle pas la bouche pleine enfin!, fit sa mère d'un ton sévère

-Mon prof a eu quelques emmerde avec un élève qui voulait lui faire une blague... à par ça rien de vraiment spécial...

-Dit Kokani! Est-ce que tu sais si il y aura des mission de rang C demain?, demanda la sœur de Kiba à son frère.

-euh... je pense que oui, mais pourquoi de rang C tu es encore Gennins.

-Je sais mais je me dis que si je veux passer au rang Chounin, je devrai moi et mon équipe avoir un peu plus d'expérience, non?

-Tu penses déjà à devenir Chounin, Yuan?

-Tu l'es bien toi, et tu as à peine 2 ans de plus!

-De toute façon la décision reviendra à ton sensei Yuan, fit son père pour couper court à la discussion. Mais au fait Kiba! As-tu bien réviser se soir?

-Oui, oui! Avant le souper j'ai réviser quelques notion sur le ninjustu!

-Bien, et est-ce que vous avez commencer à travailler sur les signes de main?

-Euh... non pas encore... avec le blondinet énervé, on avance pas vraiment... mais je crois qu'on va pencher la dessus demain, répondit Kiba.

-Le blondinet énervé?, fit sa mère.

-Oh un pur imbécile qui fait des bourdes...

-Comment il s'appelle, demanda Yuan.

-Naruto Uzukaki... quelque chose comme ça...

Les deux parent échangèrent un regard, et Yuan répondit quelque chose comme « nom taré, enfant taré! »

* * *

[1] Polly : ouah ! mais c'est qu'il est précoce ce petit agneau !

[2]Polly :comme je les aime ! vite fait, bien fait ! moi et Naruto on est fait pour s'entendre longue vie au travail bâclé ! (n'allez pas vous imaginez que je bâcle mon travail de Beta-readeuse ! je tiens à vous offrir de la qualité !)

[3] Polly : hin, hin, hin MOUHAHAHAHAHA

[4] Polly: Non mais ! montre-leur Naruto que les fauteurs de trouble sont maîtres en ce bas monde !

[5] Polly : si vous voulez suivre des cours de québecois 101, je peux être votre professeure pour seulement 25$ la session !

[6] Polly : il est perspicace ! :-p

[7] Polly : on a écouté Kill Bill vol.1il y a pas longtemps ' O'ren c'est le nom d'un des personnages (ce film est tout simplement EXCELLENT (quoiqu'un peu sanguinolent) j'adore ce réalisateur !!)

[8] Polly : Oo encore heureuse que Kiki ne m'affuble pas de ces noms stupides ! N'est-ce pas mon petit milles-feuilles à la menthe et à l'orange ??

SALUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et oui ! je vole la vedette !

Je suis Polichinelle Bernadine Georgette Thérésa Maria Taré. Polly pour les intimes ! Je suis la SUPER bêta-lectrice de Kiki ! Eh oui !

Je me ferai un PLAISIR de corriger ses fics pour vous !

il me semble que quelqu'un parmi les reviewer de Kiki a demandé ce poste aussi... je tiens à lui dire : NANANÈREUH ! C'EST MOI QUI L'AI EU !! Naaahhh :-p jeuh plaisanteuh ! c'est juste une question de pratique (je suis sa sœur alors c'est plus facile de corriger )

Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas parfaite alors si vous trouvez encore des fautes après mon passage, je m'excuseuh !!

Gros bisou !

Polly

Bon vous venez de faire la tromatisante rencontreuh de ma frangine... -.-'''''''''''''' je sais je sais elle estun peu folle sur les bord, mais Polly nous avons déjà des folles/fous ici (Dragon noir et Calliope héhé) alors fait ton travaille sinon le fouet!!!!

Bizou!

Kiki


	3. Chapitre 3: cette fameuse nuit

**Auteur :Kikilabombay**

**Titre : Dans mon temps**

**Genre : Amusant, mimi, parfois drama, angst**

**Base :Manga Naruto**

**Disclaimer :les personnage ne sont pas a moi! Ils appartiennent tous à Kishimoto-sama! (peut-être a part quelques persos qui vont venir au court de l'histoire.)**

**Couples: Rien pour le moment, mais qui sait....(je tien a vous prévenir, sa ne peut pas vraiment être très sérieux à leur âge . mais je conte bien faire des petites amourette d'enfant Kawaii tous plein! et puis, si il y en n'a qui lise déjà mon autre fic (La rose et la feuille) vous remarquerez quelques petits élément facile a voir .)**

**Résumer: L'histoire commence à la première journée à l'académie de Ninjas, Naruto se lève exister, il allait faire son premier pas pour réaliser son rêve! Il rencontrera plusieurs personnes qui risque de devenir des amis cher à ses yeux...(il se peut que dans le vrai manga, vous y avez vu des flasback de l'académie, il se pourait que je modifie certains détails, mais svp ne me massacrez pas! je fait tout pour que ce sois une belle fic!)**

**Note de l'auteure** : Un gros Pardon pour le gros retard, j'avais déjà mon autre fic à écrire et on me donne beaucoup de pression alors.... o mais je vais essayer de donner le chapitre 4 plus rapidement! C'est promis!!!

Mon double : mouais, mouais c'est ça...

Mais euh!!!!

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**jenni944: **Halala o c'est bon c'est bon la vla ta suite! bonne lecteureuh!!

**Calliope la muse**: Coucou! et ouais Naruto est un vrai sac à farce on y peut rien! mais qui est-il exactement? Chapitre trois dispo!! Tourlou

**Clover3**: Bonzour Clover!! Voici la suite mais attention pas de blague cette fois loin de la, Au plaisir de te revois petite cocotte!!

**Zorro La Tortue: **Chalut!! Et ouais personne ne l'aime le pauvre, mais ce chapitre montre un peu se que les gens du village on du endurer et aussi on comprend leur haine, encore dsl pour le retard! Bizou!!

**Chapitre 3 : Cette fameuse nuit**

Naruto entra chez lui le soir vers 4 :30 pour la deuxième journée consécutive. Il s'arrêta devant le seuil, le simple fait de penser que durant 7 année il allait rentré comme ça chez lui. Il aurait voulu inviter un ami comme il avait entendu tout à l'heure mais... pour faire quoi? Étudier?... c'est déjà ça. Jouer? C'est entre autre ce pourquoi on invite des amis chez soi. Il finit par entrer cherchant dans l'armoire que la bonne vieille Kinka lui remplissait généreusement. Il décida de prendre des céréales pour entré et, ensuite, un bol de nouilles instantanées au miso dont Naruto raffole.

* * *

_Maison de l'Hokage._

Iruka devant une tasse de thé avec l'Hokage sur une table basse, discutaient. (1)

-Alors... le fameux garçon dont il est question s'est inscrit à l'école de ninjas?, demanda l'Hokage.

-Oui effectivement, mais maître, n'est-ce pas un danger que ce garçon apprenne à maîtriser le chakra?, demanda Iruka.

-Je ne crois pas. Kyûbi est scellé, et ce n'est certe pas lui qui aurait pu ordonner à Naruto d'aller à l'école. Ce serait absurde, même s'il y a certains ninjas qui le pense vraiment..., fit l'Hokage sombre.

-Sa motivation pour aller étudié m'a beaucoup surpris...

-Quelle motivation a-t-il?

-Il veut devenir Hokage et prouver sa valeur aux autres.

-Alors le jeune Uzumaki souffre...

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela maître?

-Si il veut devenir Hokage, et qu'il veut notre reconnaissance, c'est qu'il se sent très seul et à mal au fond de lui.

-Il fait sans cesse le bouffon en classe..., fit remarquer Iruka.

-C'est pour attirer l'attention Iruka, tu dois sûrement comprendre se qu'il ressent.

Iruka baissa les yeux, d'un air triste se remémorant les horrible souvenir de solitude. Une grosse boule se formait tout à coup dans sa gorge, il se remémora les visages de ses parent, le sang qu'il a vu couler des crocs du Démon renard... et lui ne pouvait rien faire, juste crier à l'ami de ses parent qu'il lui avait demander de le mettre en sécurité. Pourquoi le seul mot « solitude » lui faisait rappeler tous ces images sanglant et encore il attendait les cries de douleur et d'horreur des autre habitants.

/flash back/

Iruka était caché sous ce qui avait été un lit, le toit de la maison complètement arraché par un coup de queue, ses parent qui lui avait ordonné de rester là était déjà partie aidé le reste des ninjas à combattre contre l'horrible créature.

Il y avait dans l'air une étrange odeur de chair brûler. Iruka leva doucement les yeux vers la bête, de la fumée sortait de sa gueule dégoulinante de bave. Kyûbi venait de lancer un Katon! Le garçon complètement terroriser, cherchait ses parents, il fut prit d'une poussée de panique alors qu'il ne les voyait nul part.

Il se mit à parcourir les rues, devenues méconnaissables à cause des nombreuses démolissions. Il eu un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de lui, son père l'avait hisser sur son épaule. Le père d'Iruka cria le nom de sa femme, en la cherchant du regard. Iruka visiblement désorienté et paniqué se cramponnant à la veste de son père et cria à son tour.

-MAMANNNNNNNN! MAMANNNNNNNNN!

Le petit garçon qui désespérait, ne savait plus quoi faire, il se tut, son père le déposa doucement au sol bien à l'abri.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda Iruka en larme.

-Écoute Iruka, reste ici et ne bouge pas je vais aller la chercher.

Sur ses mots il partis en laissant Iruka impuissant. Il attendit avec une peur et une patience extrême. Son petit cœur (2) battait si vite qu'il pouvait sentir son sang circuler dans ses veines. La nuit était froide (3), Iruka tremblait de tous ses membre de froid et dr peur. Il pouvait distinguer les cris d'horreur ou de douleur des voisins de son quartier.

Il voulait comprend la situation, il voulait lui aussi chercher sa mère mais son père lui avait dit de rester là et qu'il allait la chercher, alors il reviendrait avec elle. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter (4).

Cela faisait presque qu'une demi-heure qu'Iruka était là, il voulait savoir ses parent sains et saufs. Il se mit à courir dans la direction où son père était parti. Il courait à perdre haleine, il entendit un grand coup de vent et le silence..... Une énorme queue venait de s'écraser sur un bâtiment juste au dessus de lui. Iruka se plaqua à terre les mains sur la tête pour éviter les débris. Il leva les yeux et il vit les ninjas de konoha lutter contre l'horrible bête.

-Mais... où est l'Hokage?, murmura Iruka pour lui-même.

Il chercha ses parent et il eut une lueur d'espoir lorsqu'il les vit sur un toit tous les deux ensemble.

-MAMANNNNNNNNNN, PAPAAAAAAAAAA, cria-t-il de toute ses force.

Mais il y avait trop de bruit, mais pourtant on le remarqua un ninjas chounin l'attrapa et l'emmena au loin.

-ARRÊTE! MAMAN ET PAPA SONT ENCORE EN TRAIN DE SE BATRE!

La dernière chose qu'Iruka se souvenait de la suite de cette atroce nuit, c'était l'œil rouge du démon...

/fin flash back/

-Iruka..., fit l'Hokage en interrompant les pensées du jeune professeur.

-Oui?

-Tout le village à souffert. Tous, sans exceptions, même encore aujourd'hui des gens souffre. En particulier Naruto...

-Pardon?

-Il n,a jamais connu ses parents, et il n'a jamais eu quelqu'un près de lui. Tous le monde du village a maudit ce démon du plus profond de leur cœur, et c'est Naruto qui reçoit toute la haine... je crois... que c'est Naruto qui a souffert et qui souffre le plus de cette fameuse nuit... Ne le blâmons pas il est Naruto Uzumaki.... Simplement Naruto Uzumaki. (5)

* * *

(1) Polly : woah : ) ça ressemble a un truc de Lafontaine genre : Maître Iruka devant son thé chaud regardait Maître Hokage assis devant lui. Maître Hokage par l'odeur, alléché, voulut une gorgée... errr... sorry :p

(2) Polly : Hon qu'c'est chou !

Kiki : ''toute joyeuse'' c'est vrai ? XD

Polly : ¬¬ néhon, ça fait kétaine

Kiki : roooo é.

(3) Polly : Malgré que la moitié du village était en feu ''roll eyes''

(4) Polly : tu sais que c'est presque émouvant ton truc?

Kiki : ''toute joyeuse'' c'est vrai ? XD

Polly : ¬¬ _presque_

(5) Polly : tu sais que tu commences à devenir kétaine?

Kiki : XD c'est pour mieux te faire chier, mon enfant.


End file.
